Kurosaki
by Okibimaru
Summary: The winter is finished, and the gotei 13 has captured a low level Arrancar who managed to survive the war, what will he reveal about the now late Kurosaki Ichigo? pairing Hitsusoi rated teen to be safe


Kurosaki

**Kurosaki**

**The winter is finished, and the gotei 13 has captured a low level Arrancar who managed to survive the war, what will he reveal about the now late Kurosaki Ichigo?**

Two figures stepped into a cold dark room, the bar's that blocked the prisoner from attacking them, not that it would do lots of good for him anyway, said prisoner had five red bands located on his wrists, ankles and his neck to suppress his reiatsue and instead of his typical white Arrancar robes he had a grey Kamino

"So to what pleasure do I owe you two captains?" the prisoner mused, one of the captains growled

"Lets just get this over and done with, Soi Fong" the one who spoke was shorter then his female counter part but still had an intimidating appearance, his gravity defying white hair, the cold green eye (one of them was lost in the war) and the legendary Zanpactou 'Hyurinmaru'

"Captain Hitsugaya, do not rush me, interrogation is a fine art" both the captains smirked at this, Hitsugaya then stepped into the shadows of the candle lit room whilst Soi Fong circled her prey "tell me what you know about the final battle, and I assume you weren't a deserter, you fought in the king's realm, yes?" the Arrancar slowly nodded "then you can tell me, what happened to Kurosaki Ichigo and Kutcki Byakuya, out of the eighteen Shinigami that took part in that battle they were the only ones that did not come back, what happened?" despite always being cold and formal with her fellow comrades the second division captain seemed to be making this matter more personal.

"Captain Kutcki, I remember him, he was despatched by Ichimaru Gin, yes I remember, he had been overpowering the lower level Arrancar like bread through butter, I could see it all, my job was as tactician because of my power, my job was to tell who to attack who and who was to fall back, I sent Gin to fight him, he was an easy kill, one shot from Gin-sama's sword and he was dead, straight through the heart, yes, a glorious kill" Hitsugaya growled again and the other two shivered at the dramatic drop in tempeture

"Soi Fong, I hate this creature enough as it is, just hurry up so I can kill it" the Arrancar gave a grim look

"So it's true, you really are the dragon of justice?"

"Concentrate; tell me about Kurosaki Ichigo, how did he die?" the Arrancar's already grim look became what could only be described as a look of horror

"The battle had only just begun when I saw him, we had just engaged the captains and the lower ranks who had obtained Bankai in a dead lock, suddenly our lines broke and the shinigami were spread out around us, with a small group I moved towards the nearest, when I felt the power, he was like a fucking demon from hell, the giant cleaver as big as he was, hair like the fires from hell itself and those eyes, they were hungry for blood, his lust of death seemed never ending, anyone who went near him was sliced apart.

Flashback

The young Arrancar drew his sword as he heard the sounds of his brethren dying

"Sir, we have breach in our safe zone, he's a fucking monster, we need to do something" nodding he quickly followed to were he was something that would be etched into his mind forever.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood in all his glory, covered in the blood of his enemy's, his sword seemed to be screaming for more blood and an evil glint was in his eyes that if you were fighting along side him would be described as complimentary to the total look of insanity that was only powered by the dark smile that graced his lips, many Arrancar gasped in Horror as the one word they feared he would ever say was spoken

"Ban-Kai!" within a matter of seconds thirteen Arrancar were killed "is this all you got, Aizen?" he began to laugh, he sounded insane, many Arrancar cringed as he continued to despatch them with ease.

End flashback

"It was like he wanted to die, from what else I saw of him, he was fighting with Aizen, but I was to busy getting captured by your new fifth division captain to see what happened after that, all I do know is there was a huge white flash"

Flashback

Kurosaki Ichigo, the demon of soul society was engaged in a fight with the leader of the traitor army

"So Kurosaki Ichigo, how dose it feel, to know that your about to die? Tell me, I have never known that emotion before" the orange haired teen smirked

"you tell me, I'm not the one about to die, GETSUGA TENSHOU!" the large black and red blast sent the traitor flying backwards but he immediately charged back "Getsuga………Tenshou…….YASEI!" the newly revealed attack from the young boy fired from his blade, instead of being the normal black colour it was white, the traitor looked in horror as he saw an evil face within in and a shrill shriek emited from it, Aizen was consumed by the blast. Screaming in pain he fell onto his knee's and watched as the man who had once been nothing compared to his power placed the sword at his neck and then in a very low voice said "this is the end, Getsuga Tenshou" the blast that followed was enough to scare even the strongest of Espada (all who were now dead) Ichigo looked up at the sky and smiled, it was over, he had killed Aizen "_it's not over yet, King!" _his hand quickly covered his face "damn it, not again" his fight against the traitorous captain had exhausted him and now after seven years his Hollow was beginning to take control.

Hitsugaya pushed the body of the tenth Espada off of him and observed the battle field he let out a sudden gasp when he saw what had befallen the once great fighter known as Kurosaki, something white was erupting out of his mouth and forming over his face, his hollow was manifesting

"No I won't let you, Arrrrh!" the young shinigami screamed, the mask had now completely covered his face however the rest of his body seemed to be in his control, the white haired captain stood in shock as Kurosaki Ichigo's voice became deeper, the almost gone orange haired teen looked over at his white haired friend "Toushirou, you gotta, you gotta kill me, Now!" he was about to comply and say it was crazy, there was no way he was going to kill him when something stirred, an Arrancar jumped from the rubble and endless sea of dead bodies and charged at Ichigo "I still have some power left, I'll take him out, Getsuga Tenshou Yasei" the large white blast created a equally big hole in the ground, when the remain shinigami went to take a look they found no body

End flashback

Sighing Soi fong backed away from the Arrancar and looked at Hitsugaya who noticing the look she was giving her smirked

"That time already is it?" it was her turn to smirk

"yes indeed" not expecting what was going to happen next the Arrancar gave a yelp of pain as the captain of the second division sank her teeth into his wrist, he watched as the blood oozed out and into her mouth, releasing her prey she went over to the young captain and to their captives surprised kissed him, the exchange of his own blood from one captain to the other was somewhat disturbing

"And what was that?" the Arrancar's voice was a bit shaky

"It is an ancient ritual in Japan, to drink the blood of your enemy's" the younger of the two explained

"And the kissing" Soi Fong smirked and liked her lips

"For fun" she then turned her back and headed for the door "lets Finnish it now" nodding the white haired captain drew his sword and pointed it at the prisoner

"Any last requests before you die?"

"Make it painless"

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyurinmaru" the last thing the Arrancar saw was the ferocious mouth and the evil red eyes of the ice dragon.

Hitsugaya collapsed onto the sofa and let out a deep sigh, he was joined by the slender figure of Soi Fong

"You did well today" he let out a scoff

"I still find it hard to keep control of myself every time it's about Kurosaki"

"I know, he was a good friend" she put a hand on his shoulder and kissed him gently, kissing her back the two captains lay down on the sofa and remained there all night.

The following day Hitsugaya Toushirou captain of the tenth division was watching a joint division training session, it was boring, he was tired, he would have to that Soi Fong for that later and there was a bloody member from division five who was ranting and raving

"I don't see why I need to be here, I'm a 3rd seat god-damn it, outta my way, GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widend in shock

"It can't be"

**Ok that's that a special one shot I made as a token of my appreciation for all those who have read, reviewed and enjoyed my stories, I hope to see and hear from you all some day**

**Best of wishes **

**Okibimaru **


End file.
